Drake Discography
The discography of Drake, an Canadian rapper and singer, consists of two studio albums, three mixtapes, one extended play, forty-two singles (including thirty as a featured artist), seven promotional singles and thirty-six music videos. His music has been released on record labels Universal Motown Records and Universal Republic Records, along with subsidiaries Young Money Entertainment and Cash Money Records. Drake has the most number one hits on the Billboard Rap Songs chart with twelve, and as a rap artist, Drake is tied with fellow rapper Jay-Z for most number one hits on the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart, with nine. Following his signing to Young Money Entertainment, Drake's mixtape, So Far Gone, was repackaged as a studio debut six-song EP in 2009: the EP peaked at number 6 on the US[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200], and was later certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA).[1][2] So Far Gone contained the singles "Best I Ever Had" and "Successful", which peaked at number two and number seventeen on the US [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] respectively.[3] Drake also released the single "Forever", a collaboration with fellow rappers Kanye West, Lil Wayne and Eminem, from the soundtrack to the documentary''More Than a Game''; the song peaked at number eight on the Billboard Hot 100.[3] Following several commercially successful collaborations with other artists – including "I Invented Sex" with singer Trey Songz, "Money to Blow" and "4 My Town (Play Ball)" with fellow rapper Birdman, "Right Above It" with Lil Wayne, and "Aston Martin Music" with rapper Rick Ross – Drake released his debut studio album, Thank Me Later, in June 2010. It debuted at number one on both the Billboard 200 and the Canadian Albums Chart, and also charted in several overseas territories.[1][4][5][6][7] The album was later certified platinum by both the RIAA and Canadian Recording Industry Association (CRIA).[2][8]Thank Me Later featured the single "Find Your Love", which peaked at number five on the''Billboard'' Hot 100 and became his highest charting single as a lead artist to date in Canada, peaking at number ten.[9] The album's other three singles, "Over", "Miss Me" and "Fancy", all charted within the top twenty-five of the Billboard Hot 100.[3] Drake's second studio album, Take Care, was released in November 2011. As one of the most anticipated music releases in 2011,Take Care experienced several delays to its release date and subsequently leaked to the Internet nine days before its scheduled release.[10][11] Take Care debuted at number one in both the United States and Canada, becoming his second album in a row to achieve this feat.[1][4] The album produced the singles "Headlines", "Make Me Proud", "The Motto", "Take Care" and "HYFR (Hell Ya Fucking Right)", four of which reached the top 15 of the Billboard Hot 100 and were certified platinum by the RIAA.[3][2] "Take Care" became the most commercially successful single from the album, achieving chart success in many overseas territories such as Australia, where it was certified double platinum by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA), Ireland and the United Kingdom.[12][13][14][15] Albums http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Drake_discography&action=edit&section=2 editStudio albums http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Drake_discography&action=edit&section=3 editExtended plays http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Drake_discography&action=edit&section=4 editMixtapes http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Drake_discography&action=edit&section=5 editSingles http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Drake_discography&action=edit&section=6 editAs lead artist http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Drake_discography&action=edit&section=7 editAs featured artist http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Drake_discography&action=edit&section=8 editPromotional singles http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Drake_discography&action=edit&section=9 editOther charted songs http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Drake_discography&action=edit&section=10 editGuest appearances http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Drake_discography&action=edit&section=11 editMusic videos Main article: Drake videography